Late Nights
by MorningLily
Summary: There were too many late nights alone. Nights where it seemed the crickets didn't even sing because Alfred wasn't there to guide them.


There were too many late nights alone. Nights where it seemed the crickets didn't even sing because Alfred wasn't there to guide them.

Arthur glanced down impatiently at his watch. The jerk was 30 minutes late for their date…again. He sighed. It was a late Friday night, their agreed date night because they were both busy with their jobs. He watched wearily as couples passed him by, their arms linked and happy smiles on their faces.

"Alfred…" he muttered darkly under his breathe, "where are you?" As if on cue, his phone rang.  
"Where the bloody hell are you?" he yelled into the phone. "You were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago!"

"Ah, I'm sorry, Arthur-san," came Kiku's gentle voice from the other side. "Oh…" Arthur flushed red. "Kiku, sorry. I thought you were Alfred….have you seen him? He's supposed to have been here 30 damn minutes ago and yet, I've received no word from him."

There was a tense pause. "Actually," Kiku replied slowly, "that's the reason I called."  
Arthur's heart dropped. Thousands of thoughts swarmed to his mind, each uglier than the previous. Was Alfred okay? Was he hurt? Was he in a sort of accident? "Is Alfred okay? He's not hurt, is he?! Oh, I told that idiot not to eat while he was driving!"

Kiku chuckled. "He is quite fine, Arthur-san. Actually-" A crash came from the other side and Arthur could hear Kiku's breathy sigh. "KIIIIKKKUUUU!" There was no doubt that was Alfred's voice, and again, Arthur's heart dropped, although for a whole different reason. "I accidentally walked through the screen door again. I'll fix it so it's no problem, right?!"

"Oh…" It was all Arthur could manage to say as his throat began to constrict. Alfred had forgotten again. This was the fourth time in a row.

"Alfred-san," he could tell Kiku was trying to whisper to be considerate of his feelings, but as usual, Alfred was oblivious. "I'm talking to Arthur-san."

"Hmm? Arthur's on the other line? Tell him to come on over! It'll be more fun that way."

"It's okay." His heart was breaking. Alfred had forgotten about him. Alfred had forgotten their date. "I'm busy."

He could imagine Kiku closing his eyes in frustration. "Arthur-san…" "Please don't let him drink too much," Arthur winced when he realized his voice was rather cold. He wasn't going to blame this on Kiku. "He'll have a hard time coming home."

"I…I understand."

"Kiku! I found this!" The loud idiot's voice cut through his mind and without a thought, he hung up. He felt numb. It was as though his insides had been ripped out and all that was left was his empty shell, standing there, waiting for someone he now knew would not return to him.

It had already turned dark. There were no more couples holding hands, no more park goers finding squirrels and ducks, no more chances that Alfred would show up. Arthur smiled bitterly to himself in that darkness. To be expected of Alfred. Never thought of anyone else other than himself.

With shaking hands, Arthur reached into his pant pockets. He had taken up smoking again, although he tried to quit since Alfred hated the scent of it. But now…where was Alfred? Who was he quitting for? He had just placed the cigarette into his mouth when a lighter appeared in front of him. In his daze, he hadn't seen Francis crept up. "What's this? I thought you were quitting for your beautiful golden boy Alfred, my dear Arthur." "Bugger off, Francis," Arthur replied darkly, "I'm not in the mood for your games."

"Ahh…I see. Trouble in paradise." "Shut up!" With ease, Francis blocked his punch and smiled tiredly. "Arthur, Arthur, Arthur. Returning to bad habits, I see." Arthur wanted to hiss at the man, but settled with crushing his cigarette to bits on the ground. "What do you want, Francis?"

"I'm crushed that you suspect me so, but I honestly was just curious why I keep seeing you here every Friday night. It's like destiny, don't you think?"

"Destiny my ass. I'm not sitting here for you." Francis chuckled slightly. "No. You're waiting here for Alfred, aren't you?" The crickets began chirping their night song, answering Francis' obvious question. Without another word, Francis took out his out cigarette and took a deep puff. The smoke teased Arthur's nose, but he sat back silently, as the sweet smoke drifted away with the breeze. They sat silently, not saying a word, but understanding it all.

"I'm glad to see you again, Arthur." Francis wasn't looking at him at all. Rather, he was looking far into the distance, as though he could see everything, but at the same time, Arthur knew he saw nothing. "I really have missed you."

"Is that so?"

Francis smiled sadly. "More than you'll ever know."

Arthur wanted to ask what he meant, but suddenly, Francis turned to him, his eyes blazing and cheerful again. "So your golden boy has forgotten you again? Why…this is the fourth time, isn't it?"

"Bug off, Francis. He didn't forget, he, he just was busy, that's all." Arthur lied, though his hands were clenched tightly into fists. He wanted to believe that was it. Alfred had not forgotten about him and their promise.

"Hmmm…is that so? Seems like he's getting busy every Friday night now, doesn't it? What a coincidence."

"Don't talk like you know anything."

"Ah, but I do." Francis smiled. "My store is just right there. I get a pretty good view every Friday night."

Arthur gritted his teeth. How embarrassing. "So you have been spying on me?" He hissed.

"No. I've just been looking out for my good friend."

"Screw you. I don't need your half-assed sympathy." "You deserve better, Arthur."

Arthur froze, and turned back to the Frenchman in shock. He looked oddly serious. "I mean it. I've seen the way Alfred treats you lately. He forgets about dates, about you, about promises. How long are you going to keep pretending that nothing is wrong?"

"How long are you willing to keep lying to yourself that he still loves you?"

.

The house was still dark when he got home. Without a word, he switched on the lights and turned on the television. Everything was clean and tidy, showing that Alfred hadn't returned.

Arthur wordlessly made himself some tea and sat at the table. His stomach felt queasy and his hands felt clammy. Francis' words kept echoing in his mind.

They were supposed to be happy. They were happy…a long time ago. A long time ago when Alfred still smiled at seeing him, when Alfred still sent him little messages, when they laughed easily over stupid little things. Where had the happiness gone?

When had Alfred stopped trying to make time for him?

The front door jiggled and his heart froze. He wasn't ready for this. The door flew open and Alfred came in, smelling of alcohol and looking like he had the best time of his life. "Thanks Kiku! We really have to hang out more every Friday!"

He froze when he noticed Arthur sitting silently at the table, but then a goofy smile appeared. "Hey Artie. Home already?"

"…Yes."

"Funny, I thought you were going to party with that one guy. You know, him! With the beard?"

"Alfred."

Arthur gritted his teeth. He had to control himself. "Why aren't you keeping date nights? We both agreed that Friday nights were for us."

Alfred groaned. "Mann, but those are boring! Liven up, Arthur! Why do you always bring this up?" "Because it's important to me, Alfred! A-and, if it was to you, you'd try harder to make time for me."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Why are you always trying to be so overdramatic, Arthur? It's just one day."

Arthur could feel his heart drop as Alfred walked off, grumbling to himself. "I swear, Arthur, you act as if I don't love you or anything. Why are you always trying to make me the villain?"

It hurt. His heart was hurting. He couldn't breathe. He wanted to throw everything up.

"It's not just one day, you idiot! You've been doing this for the past month or so! You've been ignoring me and not making time for me, and, and…." He froze. He couldn't cry.

Alfred just laughed. "Goodness. Why are you being such a chick?"

"Because….I love you." Arthur could feel the tears roll down his face. "Because I love you, Alfred."

Alfred didn't even look at him, instead choosing to plop on the couch. Nothing else was said, except for the sounds coming from the television.

"_You deserve better, Arthur."_ Francis' sickening words echoed through his head. He wanted to drop at the pain, at the sudden reality of the situation.

"And…if you're not going to try for me anymore….I'm not going to wait around for you either." Saying those words hurt. He wanted Alfred to turn around and say something, but nothing.

"As much as I love you…if you can't respect me and show me that you want to be with me, I don't want to wait for you anymore. I don't want to be a second priority for you. I don't want to be taken for granted anymore." It all came bubbling out, along with his tears. Everything he was holding in. Everything he was afraid of.

Everything he hoped was lies.

"I don't think I can be with you anymore."

The words were out before he could stop them and for a moment, it was as though they were frozen in time, suspended in midair to mock him of the vision he thought would never happen between them.

Alfred didn't turn. It was as though he didn't hear. So Arthur did what he did best. He ran.

.

"Fancy seeing you here, Arthur." Arthur smiled dryly at the Frenchman. "No "I told you so" today, Francis?"

Francis laughed. "Of course not. Who do you think I am?" Arthur laughed along, although it was a little forced. "A drunk old Frenchman set out on sleeping with as many people as he can." It was a joke, but he could see a bit of hurt flash behind Francis' blue eyes. He cleared his throat.

"Well, I hope you'll come visit me some day, Francis. I'm glad…to have a friend like you."

"Do you really have to return to England, Arthur?" Francis asked, "There's still so much for you here. You have a good job, great friends…me."

Arthur looked around. The sea was a dazzling blue in the horizon. The airport swarmed with people, all lost in their own business.

"Are you sure you won't regret this?"

"No." He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "I need this. I need time away from Alfred." He forced his eyes opened and took in the sight of the tall man in front of him. "I need time to just be myself again."

Francis smiled pitifully. "But…you'll come back right?"

"I don't know. I will go as my heart decides. I don't know where that is, but…I will go to where happiness lies."

The other man nodded. "I'll always wait for you. You know that right?"

Arthur nodded. His phone rang. Alfred's name glowed in bright lights. He turned it off.

"Thank you."

-end-

A/N: Just some relationship drama because I felt like it. Always appreciate those in your life, kids.


End file.
